


Cochise, Alone

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene- Cochise's father informs him that the Volm are withdrawing from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cochise, Alone

It's been weeks since his father let the humans go when Cochise receives a summons.  Cochise is understandably anxious, but prepares himself accordingly.  It is… unpleasant to be forced to halt his search for Tom and his offspring, but Cochise instructs his team to continue monitoring human and Espheni communications for any possible mention of the four humans.

Cochise watches as his father’s ship lands, filled with a sense of foreboding.  Two guards bring him before his father and then leave.

“The Espheni have found one of our nestships and are preparing to attack.  We leave immediately,” his father says without preamble.

“When will you return?” Cochise asks.

“You are coming with us, Chichauk.  The Volm are leaving this world.  It is effectively lost,” his father says.

“This world is not lost!” Cochise protests.

“The humans refused our assistance and now they are in Espheni camps,” he says.  “This world is not important enough to continue fighting for under such circumstances.”

Cochise wants to protest that this world and its inhabitants are important, but he knows that will not persuade his father.

“If we find the Espheni power source, we will have thousands of allies to help drive the Espheni from this world,” Cochise says.  “As you know, the humans will fight for their world.”

“We are leaving this world,” his father says. “Our leader demands it.  Our own nestships are in danger.  Young hatchlings who cannot yet defend themselves require us to defend them.”

Cochise inhales sharply and tries not to think about the young humans he has met who also require protection. Young Matt, who is as fierce and eager to fight as any Volm.  Even his older brothers, who are not yet mature by human standards, and yet have been forced to fight and have been violated by the Espheni, as if they were fully mature.

“This planet can be saved, and it is my duty as a Volm warrior to do all I can to do so,” Cochise says.

“It is your duty as a Volm warrior to do as your commanding officer tells you!  These humans are so intent on fighting the Espheni, and they can do so!  Without our help!” His father is breathing heavily.

Cochise takes a step back, aghast.  “The greater Volm have decided to abandon this planet because the humans refused to be taken to Brazil.  Not because of military strategy.  Not because of the nestship’s danger.  Because the humans wish to fight with us.”

His father inhales deeply. “I have indulged your foolishness long enough.  You have your orders.”

“I will remain on Earth and destroy the Espheni power source,” Cochise says.  “Then you will know that all is not lost here.  You will be forced to return.”

“You would betray your people in order to die for these foolish aliens?” His father asks.  “You are a graver disappointment than I ever imagined.”

Cochise raises his chin- a decidedly human action.  “This world will not fall.  These people will retain their home world.” 

“You do not have much time left. Your defect will overtake you soon.  You will die here, away from your people,” his father says, voice almost sorrowful.  “Despite everything, I had hoped you would do better for yourself.  To prove yourself skilled or at least moderately intelligent.”

“This is what I choose-“

“Volm do not get to choose!  Do you think I would have chosen for your brother to die and for you to live?  No!  Neither do you get to choose where you will go,” his father exclaims, stepping so close to him that Cochise wonders if he is going to strike him.

“Nevertheless, I am choosing. I am choosing to continue to fight for this world,” Cochise says.

“You are no true Volm warrior.  You are betraying every Volm that has come before you, including your brother,” his father says.

“No, I am not,” Cochise says with confidence.  He knew his brother better than their father ever did, and he knows that his brother would approve of his actions.  “I am doing what is right.  We have promised our help and I will render aid until I am incapable of doing so.”

“We have no duty to any species except our own!”

“You may not, but I do,” Cochise says, storming out of his father’s ship before he can say more.

The Volm under his command will be upset if they learn the truth of what has transpired, but they will have no leader besides him.  It is a concerning thing, to know that all other Volm support is withdrawing from this planet.  He feels… alone. 

Loneliness is not something he had ever truly experienced before coming to Earth.  Volm do not have a similar concept; each individual is separate, but brought together by the same goal: the destruction of the Espheni.

While he is still fighting towards that same goal, he is no longer doing it with his people.  He is working independently from them.  When he finds Tom and the other humans, then he will at least be united with _someone_ again.

As the rumbling of the Volm ship taking off reverberates through him, Cochise vows to redouble his efforts to find Tom, and from there destroy the Espheni power source.  He will prove to his father that he was correct to stay.  And he will prove to the greater Volm that they do not have to fight alone, not when the indigenous species wants to stand with them.


End file.
